The Time Before our Lives Were Over
by IceAngel89
Summary: This takes place in the Marauder's time starting from when they first meet to their last days together.. In Remus' POV please read I suck at summaries


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Remus Lupin sadly JK Rowling owns all of that world.

Title : The time before our lives were over

Chapter 1: New friends and New Journey's

It first started when I boarded the train to go to my first year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I made my way to the back of the train in hopes of fining an empty compartment but as luck would have it the only compartment that wasn't full had only one person in it. This person had unruly black hair and glasses and it appeared if he was staring out the window. I was just about to leave when he calls out and says "You know I won't bite. You can join me if you would like to." I slowly turned back around and walked into the compartment, taking a seat across from him.

"Hello, I'm James Potter," the boy, James said.

"I'm Remus Lupin." I replied back.

"Sooo, Remus, do you like quidditch?" he asked.

"No…" but before I could finish my sentence another boy with black hair barges in and slams the door shut.

I just stare at him with wide eyes. He looks at me does a shy smile, fully embarrassed of hat he did. "Sorry 'bout that. My names Sirius Black, may I sit with you guys everywhere else is full and plus a couple of Slytherin's were bugging me, so I decided to come in here before I hexed their bloody faces off."

"Ummm yea that's…. ok… I guess. By the way I'm James Potter and this here is Remus Lupin."

"Hello, oh and thanks mate." Sirius said as he too took a sit next to me.

"So what were you going to say Remus?" James asked me.

"Oh yea that. Well, ummm, I don't really like quidditch to tell you the truth. I mean I will watch it but I don't like playing it all that much."

"WHAT! How can you not like quidditch? That is like the utmost sin you can ever commit!" said Sirius exasperatedly.

As soon as those words escaped his mouth him and James lost themselves into the world of quidditch. Deciding that this would probably take awhile, I went over to my trunk and dug out the latest edition of _Hogwarts, a History _and started reading it.

Around an hour after the train had left the station, the lunch trolley came to a halt in front of our door. "Would you like anything from the trolley dears?" asked the trolley lady.

Sirius was the first to speak "Yes! I would like a licorice wand, a packet of droobles, and a chocolate frog please."

The lady handed him what h asked for and she said "That will be two sickles and a knut" Sirius quickly gave it her then sat down and started to dig in.

She turned to me next. "Oh um I guess I will take four chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice please." She then proceeded to hand what I asked for to me and then said that I owed her a galleon. I obliged and gave to her and as soon as the money left my hand James jumped up and said "Two pumpkin pasties ad one chocolate frog." He grabbed them from the lady and gave her the necessary amount. Then to my surprise, he sat down and scarfed everything down in under a minuet! After he swallowed what he had in his mouth he has the courage to ask me for a drink of MY pumpkin juice!

Being the nice guy that I am, I said sure as long as he doesn't have any left over food in his mouth. So he takes it and after he finishes taking a drink, hands it back to me.

"Hey anyone up for a round of exploding snap?" asked Sirius

I say sheepishly, " I actually have never played exploding snap but I guess I can or should learn how to play."

"Damn straight you are going to learn how to play. Trust me, you will love it!" James commented.

"Okay, I will shuffle the cards while James here tells you how this game is done." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Oh sure leave it up to me to explain it to Remus here. Thanks a lot Sirius." James retorted.

"I don't care who explains it to me just as long as someone does!" I exclaimed. James then started to tell rather explain how the game worked to me. After he finished explaining, Sirius dealt the cards and the game began.

We played all the way to Hogsmeade station with only some of our clothing slightly torched. We quickly put on our school robes and made our way off the train to where the other first ears were huddled together., As soon as James, Sirius, and I reached them a voice boomed over the commotion saying " Firs' years righ' this way." I looked up to see who it was that called us and say a giant with black beetle eyes, long black hair, and a black beard. He then introduced himself as "Hagrid, the keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts. Now please follow me."

We followed him until we reached this vas lake with a bunch of boats waiting for someone to get in. Hagrid told us to get in a boat with three to four people, so of course James, Sirius and I ran to get in a boat before any of us could be split up. The boat we were in was just about to part when a young girl with fiery red hair and green eyes jumped in to our boat as if afraid we would leave her behind.

I look over to James and I see him staring at this girl with his mouth agape. Since it seemed that no one else was going to take the liberty and introduce themselves to her, I decided I would. " Hello, my name is Remus Lupin, this here is Sirius Black, and this (I point to James) is James Potter who currently looks like a fish out of water, so don't mind him."

"Hi, my name is Lily, Lily Evans. It is nice to meet you all." Lily said.

"It's nice to meet you too." We all chorused, well rather me and Sirius chorused since James just mumbled quietly to himself.

Before we could say another word we all it the back of the water where we got our first sight of Hogwarts.

"It's amazing!" said Lily

"I know it really is." I said back.

We were then ushered up the stairs and placed in front of the Great Hall where a stern looking Professor with her hair pulled back in a tight bun introduced herself as the head of Gryffindor House and that her name was Professor McGonogall.

She then led them through the double doors and stopped us in front of what looked like the Heads table and had all of us wait while she went through another door on the side of the hall.

"Psst… Remus. What do you think we will have to do to see what house we are sorted into?" Lily asked me.

I was about to answer when Sirius replied with "Oh probably just battle a troll or something similar to that."

Lily looked really nervous after that but who wouldn't after what Sirius said. James and I tried to calm her down and tell her it was probably just a test of wits but she still seemed a little nervous.

Finally Professor McGonogall came out and laid an old rugged hat on top of a stool. It then opened up at the brim of the hat and started to sing (you all know it so I am not going to put it in here just look at the book if you want to) Once the hat finished singing its song the hall erupted in to applause. Once everyone quieted down McGonogall said "When I call your name, please take a sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head then you will be sorted in to your house."

"Potter, James" called McGonogall.

James walked up to the stool and put the hat over his head. It didn't take long for the hat to decide because in no time at all it screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause as James went over to sit down at their table.

"Lupin, Remus" she called.

I was next. I walked up to the stool and sat down while putting on the hat. It took a little longer with me because it kept saying "where to put you? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" but in the end if screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!" I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I walked over to the table where James was and sat down next to him.

"Snape, Severus" called McGonogall.

A boy with greasy black hair and black robes marched his way up to the stool and put the hat down and not even two seconds later the hat screamed out "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin's this time were the ones that erupted into applause while the grease ball (which James so recently decided to name him) waltzed right over and sat down to a guy with platinum blonde hair.

Then came time for Lily Evans was called up. She too was placed in Gryffindor and came and sat down between James and I.

Then finally came the name we all had been waiting for "Black, Sirius" which then Sirius went up to the stool sat down and put the hat on.

It seemed like forever for the sorting hat to make up its mind but in the end it finally screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!" All of us new made friends clapped loudly for our new member of our house.

The headmaster stood up and everything went completely silent.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Filch would like me to remind all of you that dung bombs are not allowed to be used at all and no magic in the halls. Also I would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden forest is completely off limits to everyone. Well now that I have said that. Everyone tuck in."

With that, food then magically appeared on the tables before us. We all shoved our faces with food. When none of us could possibly eat another bite Dumbledore stood back up and said " You all must have had a long day so off to bed. Prefects show the first years to the dorms."

There was then a shuffling of feet and all us first years followed the Prefect named Author Weasley to our dorms. Once we entered we said goodnight to Lily and headed up to the first year boys dorms. We found our stuff already up there so we all said goodnight and headed off to bed.

A/n please let me know what you think. It is going to get more funny and not so detailed with minor things but the first chapter needed to be like this. SO HIT THE BLUE BUTTON AND REVIEW!


End file.
